Trista Lockwood Fell
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Trista is the daughter of two Founding Family members, but in the end who will she be able to trust when everyone around her lies? Seventeen-years-ago she was taken from them, now she's back. Knowing about the supernatural as she's a part of it herself.
1. Chapter 1: Together Again

**CHAPTER ONE**

SEVENTEEN-YEARS-AGO

MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA

It was every parent's worst nightmare, even more so for Meredith Fell and Mason Lockwood.

Only days after the birth of their daughter -Trista Jayne- did somebody take her from the confines of her nursery with a note saying that it was her destiny to be elsewhere and she would one day be back.

Years later when the two graduated Meredith went to med-school with a promise to herself that she would never have a family.

All the while Mason immediately headed off to Florida and only kept in contact via postcard every few months.

PRESENT TIME

LOCKWOOD RESIDENCE

MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA

I felt the need to be sick as I got out of the cab to find people entering the Lockwood Residence where I was told my father would be, and at a closer look I saw everyone was in black causing a wave of panic to run through me.

Before I could get back in the cab it drove away and I found myself standing in the driveway like some stupid person until a girl with all black attire and long dark curls asked me if I needed help.

"I'm actually looking for Mason Lockwood, but maybe I should come back at another time…" I said drifting off as I pictured my father with closed eyes in a coffin.

"He's just up there with Carol, I'd hurry before you miss him if I were you" I looked at her and backed away at the realization that this girl was in fact a vampire and then speed walked my way up the stairs to my father and aunt.

But just before I stood before them I felt the presence of two more vampires, a witch and a werewolf -causing a wave of panic to spread throughout me.

As I was about to leave I caught the eye of both Carol and my father. Not knowing what to do as they made their way towards me I just did what everybody in the vicinity was doing, I gave a sympathetic smile and said "I'm sorry for your loss"

But I don't think I pulled off the sympathy act as they both kept their eyes on me for a few good minutes before the words "who are you?" came from my father.

I looked into the eyes which mirrored my own and looked at him as if to say 'It's me, it's your daughter' and I knew the message was sent as both he and Carol wrapped their arms around me whispering sweet nothings and prayers in my ears.

**How was that? **


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was after everybody left did I get the chance to meet my cousin who -unlike me and my father- wasn't a werewolf.

So when I let slip about the family curse only to see his reaction of curiosity I knew that I was in trouble.

It was about an hour later when I had finished telling him about the Lockwood family Curse which both my dad and myself had unfortunately activated.

He left the room then and I felt as if I had done the wrong thing in telling him, but there was a part of me that said it was the right thing to do and I should ignore the feeling that it was wrong to do so even though I knew my dad would get angry as soon as he found out that Tyler knew.

A MONTH LATER

MYSTIC HIGH SCHOOL

I felt weird walking beside Tyler in the hallway as girls stared in anger and guys in envy. I wanted to run but with the grip he held on my wrist I knew I wouldn't be able to get out unless I wanted to risk being found out.

So as we entered History class I took the seat nearest to the door and ignored all the looks and greetings as I put my earphones in my ears and blasted Last to Know by Three Days Grace before copying down what was on the board into my notebook.

Once the bell rang I let out a sigh as I grabbed my things and mad a run for the car park where my dad was waiting for me –embarrassing I know- so that we could get a head start and get chained up in the old Lockwood Cellar in the woods.

The only problem was that once we just about had everything set up Tyler we could hear Tyler on his way, so we quickly packed everything and ran to the car.

It was unlike any full-moon I'd endured as I turned chained to a tree with my father in his Jeep. I felt a tear escape my eye as I controlled the change as I heard the screams of my father in the car and the running steps of a vampire coming our way.

From the scent I could tell that it was Stefan Salvatore so I unchained myself and ran into the forest in my bikini and short-shorts to the party pretending that I was there to have fun as people came up talking to me and I surprised them by talking back and knocking back drinks like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile I kept an ear out listening to what was going on with Stefan, surprised when he met up with Caroline and warned her that "the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire" causing a wave of panic to run throughout my body as I sensed that Caroline was a vampire.

As I blanked out for a moment to listen properly to the group of seniors surrounding me I felt as if something was wrong and put an ear back out to hear Tyler scream "NO!" at the same time Stefan screamed "CAROLINE!" and that's when I knew Tyler would start to be more careful, that the Curse was real.

A couple of hours later I was laying against the Jeep with my knees brought up to my chest as I waited for my dad to come back when I heard footsteps, when I looked up I felt sorrow that my cousin had come in search of me and my dad but I understood why.

"So how is it that you activate the Curse exactly? You said that you'd tell me" Tyler said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders to keep the cold morning air at bay.

"In order to break the Curse you have to take another life, whether it's intentional or not… once a life's been taken the Curse is broken and you're a slave to the moon once every month" I turned to see the look of curiosity on his face.

"It was six-years-ago when me and some of my friends were walking across a bridge, she tripped and fell and I caught a hold of her before she fell… but she was to heavy and I couldn't hold any longer. Her hands slipped through mine and she fell into the lake"

I stopped and wiped the tears from my eyes "it was a week later while on a camping trip with my school that I turned… and I killed every last one of them. I was taken in by a local man who happened to be a were and over the years he taught me how to control the wolf during the change, he taught me to fight it so that I could stay out on a full-moon instead of having to turn. And I did everything he taught me, I still do…" I looked at Tyler with tear freely flowing down my face as I felt my father's presence.

"If anything happens, if you break the Curse come to me and I'll help you. You can try and push me away, you can try and fight me when I help but I can promise that I will never leave you"

I then got up and threw my dad his pant and shirt before walking back to the Lockwood Mansion so that I could spend the rest of the day sleeping.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3: He Left

CHAPTER THREE

THREE WEEKS LATER

LOCKWOOD MANSION

I was officially worried when I woke up to the sound of only two other heartbeats in the house causing me to bolt out of bed and down the hall to Tyler's room.

"Where is he?" I asked Tyler getting angry by the second as he gave me a look.

"Sorry TJ, he's gone back to Florida-" but before he could finish I ran out of his room into my own and started to pack my things, ignoring Tyler's and my aunts protests.

Half an hour later I was on my way out of town in my 67 Chevy –a gift from my dad- and on my way to see if my dad had really left to Florida.

It had taken me two weeks to track them down but when I did I felt overwhelmed at how many others of us there were, and more importantly how my father was meant to be back in Mystic Falls looking for a stone with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend who -just so happened to be Elena's Doppelganger- Katherine Pierce, causing a wave of rage to run throughout me making me almost lose control of the wolf.

So I told them I would be heading back and would e-mail them every once and a while to catch them up to speed on what's going on in the town of vampires, witches and werewolves only to leave a forbidden romance behind.


End file.
